


i breathe what is yours, you breathe what is mine

by katyfaise



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they've never once said 'i love you' to the other, but somehow, that's perfectly fine with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i breathe what is yours, you breathe what is mine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a mess and that mess is called royai and i'm honestly spending all of my time reading fic and crying over these two. i just needed to contribute something.

**i.**

he watches her even when he studies, even when he should be paying attention to much more important things than the way she washes dishes or sweeps the floor or folds the laundry. she’s constantly on the outside of his attention, distracting him when he needs to focus on other things and roy holds no malice toward master hawkeye’s daughter.

it’s his own fault.

even now, he pauses on the hill toward their residence, his clothes growing soaked as he stands in the rain and he watches as she approaches with an umbrella. he has to remind himself that he’s holding bags and that if he doesn’t get ahold of himself everything will be covered in mud.

“you could have met me half way,” she chastises as she reaches him and holds the umbrella over the both of them.

he stumbles over his apology and when she begins to walk back toward the house, he notices that she hesitates to wait for him to move alongside her. she hasn’t changed at all in the few months they have known him - her hair is still short, her face is still rounded from her age, and her eyes are still so focused and sure - but he knows that he’s changed. he adjusts the bags in his arms and casually bumps his hand against her arm and when she doesn’t balk at his touch, he smiles to himself.

**ii.**

she doesn’t need words or gifts. she’s a woman of simple tastes and everyone in her immediate vicinity knows that much about her. riza hawkeye doesn’t ask for much, she doesn’t ask for anything - especially not from her commanding officer. even now she doesn’t need his commending on a job well done or a pat on the back when she completes the paperwork he pushes aside because he acts like a child. she especially doesn’t need to hear that he worships the ground she walks on, or that he trusts her more than anyone else in his life, or that he loves her.

his eyes give away much more than the words she doesn’t need to hear ever would.

**iii.**

he buys her a drink without asking what she wants because he already knows what she favors. they stand far too close to each other at the bar and he can smell her simple perfume and he wonders where she dabs the oil at on her body when she dresses in the morning. roy reaches for the drink first, warm fingers wrapping around the stem of the wine glass and he slowly pushes it in her direction while riza pauses. when she finally reaches out to take the glass from him, her fingers linger on top of his hand, thumb brushes along his scarred skin and her nails bite down into his knuckles lightly. his breath catches in the back of his throat because the moment seems to last far longer than the few seconds it actually does.

“thank you, sir.”

**iiii.**

he holds her close to his body, arms tight around her as her body still shivers from the shock. roy knows that the blade against her neck, the way her body hit the ground, the way her blood pooled around her - those are images that will haunt his mind for the rest of his life. but he holds her now, the rest of the world a blur around him because he can feel her faint heartbeat and feel her shallow breath against his neck and he doesn’t want to let go. he thanks the girl from xing and knows that he’ll never be able to repay her the kindness she just afforded him.

his lieutenant is alive and he holds her close to him once more, completely uncaring of the rest of the room. she squeezes his hand, weak at first, but the strength grows in the seconds that pass and he doesn’t want to let go. instead of more words, he rests his forehead against hers and sighs. they can take comfort in how well they know each other, and that’s enough.

**v.**

she breathes heavy, trying her best to grip the sheets beneath her and stay grounded despite the building fire in the pit of her belly. he’s been going at this for longer than she expected, his head dipped between her legs and his tongue working away against her clit until she cannot see straight and the only vocabulary she knows is a useless jumbled mess of words. riza comes again, her back arching off the bed as white light floods behind her eyelids and she reaches down to wrap her fingers in his hair and try to ward him off. “enough… enough, please,” she manages, and roy follows her lead as she pulls him up toward her.

“are you giving up?” he asks, a smug smirk on his face because he’s brought out all of her that he can.

“I’m only human.”

she holds his face in her hands and kisses him and when they break apart he opens his mouth to speak but riza closes her eyes instead and he grows quiet.

he nods and leans down to pepper kisses along her neck and collarbone. riza wraps her arms tight around roy, fingers tangling in the hair at his neckline and she whispers, “i know,” in the silence.

 


End file.
